


The Tragedy of Son Goku

by TheSunWillRiseAgain



Category: Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunWillRiseAgain/pseuds/TheSunWillRiseAgain
Summary: Three long years had passed since the defeat of Majin Buu for the Son family. Ever since that fateful day, they had been struggling through a new enemy: divorce.





	1. Chapter 1

Three long years had passed since the defeat of Majin Buu for the Son family. Ever since that fateful day, they had been struggling through a new enemy: divorce. Chi Chi loved Goku more than anything, but she understood that they could never be an intimate couple with his nature. From the day they got married, she had hoped to reign him into the perfect husband, but at some point, she gave in to him. She put on a front for the others. For example, she pretended to hate when he ran off to train, but she just enjoyed the routine with her husband. With a heavy heart and eyes full of tears she told him how she really felt after dinner one night. 

 

Goku didn’t understand. He cherished Chi Chi and the kids, so much so that he tried his hand as a farmer. Even with his wife’s insistence, he was happy to know that he could support his family in a small way. However, he yearned to train every moment he sat on that tractor. Sometimes, he would steal away to King Kai’s planet to train in the intense gravity. He felt comfortable there despite the force he felt on his body. When he returned home, Chi Chi knew that he has shirked his work, but she pretended that she didn’t notice the way his toned body glimmered a bit more than usual. 

 

He thought nothing of this as he asked her what she meant by “split up.” With an unusually serious tone, he asked her what was wrong. Tears flowed from her eyes as she explained simply that she can’t stay married to him. His eyes widened, and before he spoke, he considered how to respond. The pregnant pause startled Chi Chi. Her mind wandered until he spoke.

 

“Did I do something wrong, Chi Chi? I’m sorry. I know I like to train a lot and I don’t always put the garden first, but I am trying. I promise.”

 

He reached out a hand to wipe away her tears, but she dodged him easily. His heartfelt apology did not appease her. Her dainty hand wiped away the salty droplets on her cheeks before beginning.

 

“I do appreciate the apology, but you know that I can’t change you. I couldn’t before. I can’t now. I loved you more than you could ever know, but I’m no fool. We aren’t a family and I don’t think we could ever really be one.”

 

The Saiyan wanted to speak, but nothing came to mind. Chi Chi continued.

 

“Goku, from the moment I saw you I wanted to be your wife. I wanted to have twenty kids in a house like this on land like this. I wanted to live off that land and homeschool the kids. I wanted them to grow up into intelligent adults, have a chance encounter with the person they would spend the rest of their lives with, and have children of their own. I never thought that every couple of years you would have to save the Earth. I never thought that you would miss the birth of one of our children and miss his childhood. That he would grow up never meeting his daddy until a silly tournament.”

 

She paused as Goku hung his head. What could he say? After all, he knew Chi Chi was right. 

 

“I also never thought that our first son would be a savior of Earth just like you,” Chi Chi said.

 

For a moment, his heart skipped so his head shot up. At this, they looked deeply into each other’s eyes before Chi Chi turned her back toward Goku. She whispered and almost brought the man to tears.

 

“But most of all, I never thought that I would be a horrible wife to you. I never supported you. Even when I did I just fought with you for the chance to speak to you. I never talked to you like I should have so I am now. That is why I want a divorce. I want you to be free to train whenever you like, and you can visit us when you feel the need. I need someone who can always stand by me and support me. Physically and emotionally. Please understand.”

 

Goku turned his wife towards him and peered into her glossy eyes. Gently, he told her how he felt.

 

“No, you have been a great wife. I couldn’t ask for anyone better. You have taken good care of me and the boys. Look at, Gohan. He turned out to be a fantastic man, better than me. And who did that? You. Who taught Goten to be so respectful? You. If anyone has done a bad job, it’s me. I’m sorry. I never knew I was hurting you so badly. If I could go back I would. You must know that. Would you give me a second chance?”

 

Chi Chi wanted to say yes, but she knew she couldn't She decided to test him.

 

“Only if you love me.”

 

Goku said that he did.

 

“I want you to say it.”

 

“I care about you a lot.”

 

“That’s not the same.”

 

“What do you mean? How are caring about someone and loving them different from each other?”

 

Chi Chi sighed and laid the divorce papers on the dining table.

 

“Please sign them. I know that you can’t understand, but I can’t do this anymore.”

 

“What? Just like that?”

 

“It’s not like we just got married! You have never said you loved me or the boys!”

 

“That’s not fair! I care- “

 

Chi Chi put her hand up to interrupt him. She was tired of the run around. She wanted out even if it meant leaving on bad terms. 

 

“I’m tired of loving a man who doesn’t have the capacity for love.”

 

Nothing else was said between the two for a while until Goku sat down next to the papers. He picked up a pen and tried to hold it with some difficulty. Shakily, he signed his name the same way he had been taught as a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any comments or suggestions feel free to let me know! 
> 
> Yes, I know it is a bit short for the title to truly make sense, and a bit too long for a concise first scene. I might write more, but I'm not sure where I want to go. I really just wanted a respectful interpretation of if Chi Chi and Goku broke up, and I hope I accomplished that. On the other hand, I want to ruin the story with an OC. Ugh. If only I could make her existence reasonable enough for me. 
> 
> UPDATE: I have edited it, and yes, I am going to ruin it with an OC. I apologize in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

Goku immediately decided that he had to leave the house for the night. Even if Chi Chi let him sleep on the couch, he was afraid he wouldn’t be welcome in the morning so he shut the door quietly. As he stepped into the fresh night air, the notion that he could go anywhere delighted the Saiyan. Toying with the destination, Goku flew holding his hand out slightly to enjoy the cool breeze. He almost was numb to thought that morning would come when he landed on Master Roshi’s island. 

Oolong and Roshi were watching an exercise tape when the brunette arrived. Unsurprisingly, Goku said nothing about the divorce to either of the perverts, but his melancholy expression let them know something was wrong. A moment passed after Goku sat on the couch beside his old master before Roshi offered him a drink. 

“No thanks, but would it be alright if I stay with you right now,” Goku asked expectantly. 

“You can stay for as long as you need, Goku. After all, this pig won’t leave and I haven’t kicked him out yet!”

Oolong objected and proudly stated that he as he was the old turtle hermit’s “supplier” the old man needed him. The three chuckled at this, and Goku thanked them both. 

“I think I’m going to go to bed if it isn’t a problem with you guys. Today has been, well, difficult to say the least.”

Goku bid the two men good night and went upstairs to be alone with his thoughts. 

For the first time in a long time, Goku couldn’t believe himself. He felt self-aware after thinking about his fight with Chi Chi. He realized the huge burden he was on his ex-wife, but he thought that it was supposed to be that way. Chi Chi gave her blood, sweat, and tears when he couldn’t bring himself to even say that he loved her. Why couldn’t he say that small meaningful phrase? All the power to save his marriage was in his hands yet he could not say just three little words that he didn’t mean. How hard would it have been? Would it have been such a great burden on him to lie and keep the family together? How could he even explain it to Gohan, let alone Goten?   
Goku rolled over to clear his head. Tomorrow, he decided, he would be there to explain the situation to his sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this chapter longer at some later date, but for now, this is all. Thanks for reading, and if you have any comments or suggestions, please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Early in the morning, Goku woke from dreamless sleep. With all the grace of a bull, he ran down the stairs to find no breakfast awaiting him. His heart sank at the realization that his lovely partner wouldn’t pour her heart and soul into feeding him at every hour of the day. This instability chilled his very core. Ignoring the thought, he went outside to catch breakfast. With ease, a behemoth was caught and skewered. The fish began to char when Roshi exited the house to chat with the once youthful monkey boy. 

 

“Why did you decide to come here,” Roshi asked curiously.

 

Without a second thought Goku replied, “I wanted to be somewhere that felt like home.”

 

Master Roshi didn’t press his former student and the two sat in silence till Oolong joined them.

 

“What’s with the lack of chatter? You going to a funeral or something?”

 

Goku wanted to tell them the truth, but the words wouldn’t come. He ignored the pig as he took his last bite of fish. 

 

“I’ll be back later with some things,” the Saiyan announced before flying away.

 

As the expansive ocean rushed below, Goku thought of what Goten would think. Each mile seemed to stretch as he grew closer to his home. A small part of him wanted to turn back and pretend that nothing had happened the night before. This thought was push from his mind as he landed in front of the tiny home. 

 

Goku had reached for the door handle when Goten opened the door. The spitting image of himself rubbed his eyes before giving a toothy grin. 

 

“Daddy! You really came back,” Goten shouted as Goku pulled him into a hug. 

 

“Why wouldn’t I,” the full-blooded Saiyan asked hesitantly. 

 

“Well, Mommy was afraid that you weren’t coming back when I asked her where you where, but she was being silly.”

 

Goku wanted to tell him the truth, but Goten pulled away to go to the restroom. As the boy ran off, Goku, again, reached for the door. The handle turned smoothly just as it always had. Chi Chi stood at the entrance staring blankly at her ex-husband. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it quickly. Goku spoke in her stead. 

 

“Good morning.”

 

He wanted to apologize for leaving without saying anything, but he did not. 

 

“Good morning to you too,” she replied eyeing him suspiciously. 

 

“I just thought it would be best if we explained the situation to the boys together if it’s alright.”

 

Her blank expression returned, and she agreed. Chi Chi allowed the man to enter the house they shared for many years. The house was the same, but the air felt different to Goku. The hostility in the air was gone and replaced with something else: discomfort. 

 

“You could have spent the night at least. This does make things harder.”

 

Goku didn’t answer.

 

“You can have the house if you want. We can move to Gohan’s house since it has plenty of room.”

 

Goku sighed and promised that they could stay. 

 

“You need it more than I do. I have a couple of places I can stay if I want. Besides, you need some way to make money right? The land is perfect for crops!”

 

“Its fine really. I have been making some money on the side,” Chi Chi replied pulling out a needle and thread.

 

“I help at a dress shop and repair the more difficult garments. I usually pick up the dresses from the shop, and Goten takes them back.”

 

Goku didn’t know what to say at first. He quickly came to the realization that his efforts in the field weren’t as necessary as he had been led to believe. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me Chi Chi? Where you really that afraid that I wouldn’t work if I knew you were making money?”

 

Chi Chi hung her head. Her reply was a hoarse yes.

 

“I’m sorry you feel that way.”

 

“That’s what you would’ve done. You shirked even when you thought we didn’t have a penny to our names! Why would I have thought any different?”

 

Before he could defend himself, Goten entered the house. Chi Chi didn’t push the full-Saiyan into a reply, and Goku didn’t make a sound. The stoic expression on his face worried the Earthling woman yet she ignored his feelings and turned toward their youngest son. 

 

“Goten, we need to speak with you,” Chi Chi started. 

 

“You see, your father and I aren’t going to stay married.”

 

“Yeah, but really it doesn’t change how we feel about you. Okay son? Even if we are husband and wife, we can still be close, right?”

 

Goku turned to Chi Chi to confirm her promises from the night before were still true. 

 

“Of course. After all, nothing is really changing. Your father will come visit whenever he feels the need, and I’ll make sure that you are taken care of.”

 

Goten seemed complacent with the news as if he really didn’t understand. 

 

“Do you have any questions about it all, son,” Goku asked hoping to get some answers himself. 

 

“Not really. Like mommy said, ‘nothing is really changing.’ It just that you two aren’t together.”

 

The response surprised Goku yet he should have known that the boy was so responsible. From the failed attempt at all the ground rules, Goku turned to Chi Chi. 

 

“I have a couple of questions.”

 

Chi Chi snorted. 

 

“Go ahead, let’s hear them.”

 

Unfazed, Goku asked, “do you have any expectations now that stuff is different?”

 

“Not any more than I did when we were married,” Chi Chi laughed. 

 

“Don’t I need to do something for you guys?”

 

“You don’t owe me. I told you I have ways of making money myself.”

 

“I still want to do something though. For you and the kids.”

 

Chi Chi’s eyes lit up for a moment. 

 

“Like what,” she asked.

 

“I’m not sure that’s why I’m asking.”

 

“Just don’t be gone for entire years at a time before visiting. Also, visit at a reasonable time. I don’t want you keeping Goten from studying.”

 

Goten complained a bit, but Goku agreed with her.

 

“Well, just in case I need to, can I still spend the night,” Goku asked hopefully.

 

Chi Chi gazed into Goten’s onyx eyes and searched her son’s face before answering.

 

“Yes.”

 

Both Goten and Goku smiled and screamed ‘sleep-over.’ Chi Chi told them both to be quieter when in the house before calling Gohan. Goku sat on their couch to watch his boy work studiously on some math homework and thought nothing of his odd situation. In fact, he had no idea the significance of the divorce, just as he had little understanding of marriage. This paired with Goten’s understanding demeanor had ill prepared him for Gohan’s reaction. 

 

The eldest son arrived around noon as per Chi Chi’s call. The urgency in her tone perplexed the young man, and he expressed his concern as soon as he arrived. In the same way as his younger brother, Gohan was informed of his parents split. Moments later, tears flowed from his onyx eyes. 

 

“Why,” he asked incredulously, “are you getting a divorce?”

 

“Are you two not happy? Is it because I didn’t train while you were gone? I wanted to study! I really did! Mom might have encouraged me, but I choose to stop practicing martial arts. It isn’t all her fault! Is it because I got a bit behind in my studies because of Majin Buu? I know I could have done better on that first test when I got back, but B’s aren’t horrible! In fact, they are average! There must have been something I could have done.”

 

Goku and Chi Chi both tried to console him, but neither had the words to stop the salty drops from falling. Eventually, Gohan stopped crying and apologized. 

 

“I know that it isn’t really my fault, but I can’t help feeling that way. In the end, I guess there was no help for you two, but I wanted to believe that even though the hardest parts you would persevere. That was what made me so sure that I should ask Videl to marry me. That is what made me so sure that even when we fight that it would be okay. Now, how am I supposed to be confident in our relationship.”

 

The small gold band around his left ring finger glimmered as he began to remove it. 

 

“You love her,” Goku asked softly.

 

“Of course!”

 

“Then, you two will be fine.”

 

Chi Chi held back tears and covered her mouth. As if all the torment she faced finally became apparent to Gohan, he rushed to his mother’s side. He asked if Goku meant his unknowingly hurtful words. 

 

“I do.”

 

Gohan hugged his mother and looked over to his father with a disappointed expression.

 

“You really don’t understand anything, do you? You do realize you admitted to not loving Mom.”

 

Goku remembering the conversation before on the subject hesitated in answering. His father’s shocked expression as answer enough to Gohan. 

 

“You really should be more careful with your words, Dad. You never know when you might say something you don’t really mean.”

 

Goku apologized to everyone and decided it was time for him to leave. Before he left, Goten hugged him tightly. The smile on his face shone brighter than the afternoon sun that heated Son Goku’s back as he flew back to Roshi’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any comments or suggestions feel free to let me know!   
> Also, let me know if there are any errors I might have missed so that I can correct them. I want to make sure that if you enjoy the story that something small won't take you out of the experience.


End file.
